


fast times at jinho high

by Thomasthehotdog



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasthehotdog/pseuds/Thomasthehotdog
Summary: justin and minho are secretly seeing each other and it’s all going well until justin discovers a secret nobody knows about him. he’s pregnant, and his bully/lover is the father how will minho react. will tomelia be expecting a child too? Will terri annoy everyone? Read to find out.





	fast times at jinho high

hehe shjejdjfjdjbehdhc


End file.
